


Electroshock Therapy

by featherclaw99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Cruelty, One Shot, Short Story, Torture, Victorian era, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherclaw99/pseuds/featherclaw99
Summary: This is just a very short thing inspired by Season 2 Episode 8: The Hostile Hospital Part 2 of the show A Series of Unfortunate Events on Netflix, thought it has absolutely nothing to do with that show whatsoever. I'm just really into the topic of mistreated mental patients at victorian asylums and that episode awoke memories.This is NOT a full story, just a very short moment of inspiration, the actual story, if you wish to call it that, takes place within just a minute, maybe even less.See this as a preview of my writing style and skills and please consider giving me feedback in the comments as this is my first time posting on here.Thank you for reading!





	Electroshock Therapy

~~~

She woke up strapped tightly to a hospital bed, her wrists and ankles already feeling sore and raw from the leather straps against them. A blinding light kept her from opening her eyes, but the voice she suddenly heard right beside her ear she didn't need a face for to recognize.

"How are we doing today, darling?"

Blinking against the bright lamp shining right in her face she turned her head and shot a glare at the despicable doctor. He was flashing his finest fake smile at her.

"Are you ready for our procedure?"

She lunged at him, or at least she tried, for her restraints kept her in place. The doctor's smile turned wicked, just for a moment, before he stepped away from her bed.

"Feisty as always I see. Not to worry my dear. Not much longer and you will be broken too. Now then-"

He walked around the bed to a machine standing at the upper end of it. Carefully pushing her hair out of her face and away from her temples, he leaned down until his face was hovering directly above hers.

"I promise you, this will hurt."

She opened her mouth to bark an insult at that awful doctor when instead he skillfully placed a thick piece of leather between her teeth, too quick for her to react. A smile ever present on his face he took the electrodes in his hands.

"Let's begin then, shall we? Clear!"

She violently convulsed at the painful amount of electricity shooting through her brain and burning the skin where the electrodes were pressed against her head. She bit down hard on the piece of leather, screaming with a strained and muffled voice around it and shut her eyes tightly at the pain. Only a moment later the excruciating feeling vanished as the doctor removed the electrodes from her head.

"How are we feeling?"

he chirped as if he hadn't just shot electricity right through her brain.

"Maybe you would like to behave now?"

She only growled at him, which earned her a lowly chuckle from the doctor.

"Oh my, seems like you need another few doses~ Clear!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this little preview of my writing skills ^^  
> I would really appreciate any feedback on it and also if you would be interested in more of this particular story.  
> This is the first time I post something on here and I know it isn't much, but everyone starts small don't they?


End file.
